dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = August 18, Age 725|Date of death = June 14, Age 737|AltName = Steven Myers Steve Myers Steve Stevie Momma's little boy Stevy|FirstApp = Manga: Chapter 306 (Manga) Anime: " Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku"|Height = 5'11" (180 cm) "adult"|Weight = 158 lbs (72 kg) "adult"|Address = Odette City|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)}} Steve (ステイーヴ'', Su tii vu'') is the only son of Jonny and Karen, the grandson of Elliott Harrison and Sophie and the nephew of Hannah. He's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku and he's in a anime episode of the Frieza Saga. He's the good friend of Marcus, Vegeta, Gary, Brandon and Natalie and love interest boyfriend of Doris. Appearance Steve is a young child and young man of a slimmer build and above height of a slender yet frame athletic skinny muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, As a child, As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Steve is the Biography Background Steve is born on August 18 of Age 725. Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. Saga He's first appears on the episode when he does meet Doris, Maria and Haylie's younger brother, Shaun, along with his new fiance and childhood sweetheart, Danielle for the first time, before the wedding of Shaun and Danielle after the defeat of Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura and Super Buu. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga He's mentioned by Frieza in the Film Appearances Bardock - The Father of Goku He's first appears on TV special movie as a twelve years old preteen with his parents, friends and aunt to watch Doris' younger brother, Marcus goes against Cui in the first round at the 21st World's Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World. He's has been killed along with his parents, friends and aunt, Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan He's mentioned by Bojack Unbound He's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Steve is Films In Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku, In Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Swordsmanship - Transformations Unlock Potential Like his parents and friends, Equipment * Sword - Video Games Appearances Steve is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Battles Movies * Steve, Trivia * Steve's name means Japanese name (ステイーヴ or Su tii vu) is in Greek the meaning of the name Steve is: Crown; victorious. * In American the meaning of the name Steve is: Crown; victorious. * In English the meaning of the name Steve is: Abbreviation of Steven and Stephen often used as an independent name. Stevie is also used for girls. * In English the meaning of the name Steven is: Crown; wreath. * In American the meaning of the name Steven is: Crown; wreath. * In Greek the meaning of the name Steven is: Crown; victorious. * It is pronounced steev. It is of English and Greek origin, and the meaning of Steve is "garland, crown". Short form of Steven and Stephen used as an independent name. * It is pronounced STEE-ven. It is of English and Greek origin, and the meaning of Steven is "garland, crown". Variant of Stephen. Gallery Justin as a 10-years-old King Piccolo wars.png|Young Steve Jackson l_c9f55d2c-1.jpg l_c9f55d2c.jpg Screenshot_2017-06-17-06-45-33-1.png Screenshot_2017-06-17-06-45-33-1-1.png _cm_2_3__koji_uchiha_shippuden_reference_by_ju-2.png _cm_2_3__koji_uchiha_shippuden_reference_by_ju-1.png _cm_2_3__koji_uchiha_shippuden_reference_by_ju-3.png _cm_2_3__koji_uchiha_shippuden_reference_by_ju-4.png Uchiha-ren-in-pt2.jpg Arashi_Karai.png kai.png KAIambaumxD.png KAIambaumxDmitbg.png kaimitbg.png Next generation team asa by ringoleen d9wxc-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Goku's Friend Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased